Language: Slovak 3
// Ver. 3.02 Based on Build 491 Morebest of English.lng // Slovak translation by Jan Tuska 27.8.2008 // you can modify the content of this file copy as you need // obsah kópie tohto súboru si môžete upraviť podľa svojich potrieb a jazykového cítenia 1 "Hlavné menu" 2 "RAW" 3 "OSD" 4 "Histogram" 5 "Zebra" 6 "Skript" 7 "Zobrazenie" 8 "Rôzne" 9 "Ladenie" 10 "Prvotné nastavenie" 11 "Ulož nastavenie" 12 "Späť" 13 "RAW" 14 "RAW" 16 "Iba 1.snímka série do RAW" 17 "RAW v adresári s JPG" 18 "RAW súbor - predpona" 19 "RAW súbor - prípona" 20 "OSD" 21 "OSD" 22 "Extra" 23 "Prídavné hodnoty" 24 "Typ zoomu" 25 "Hĺbka ostrosti" 26 "Hodiny" 27 "Rozmiestni OSD" 28 "Batéria" 29 "Histogram" 30 "Živý histogram" 31 "Zložky" 32 "Typ" 33 "Pre/podexpozícia" 34 "Ignoruj hraničné špičky" 35 "Automatická mierka" 36 "Zebra" 37 "Zebra" 38 "Typ" 39 "Podexpozícia - prah" 40 "Preexpozícia - prah" 41 "Obnov CANON displej" 42 "Obnov OSD" 43 "Prekresli zebru" 44 "Skript" 45 "Vlož skript" 46 "Oneskorenie (.1s)" 47 "Aktuálny skript" 48 "Parametre" 49 "Zobrazenie" 50 "OSD - jazyk" 51 "OSD - kódová stránka" 52 "Menu - font" 53 "Farby" 54 "OSD - text" 55 "OSD - pozadie" 56 "Histogram" 57 "Histogram - pozadie" 58 "Histogram - okraj" 59 "Histogram - značky exp" 60 "Zebra - podexpozícia" 61 "Zebra - preexpozícia" 62 "Ikona batérie" 63 "Menu - text" 64 "Menu - pozadie" 65 "Čítačka textu - text" 66 "Čítačka textu - pozadie" 67 "Rôzne" 68 "Prehliadač súborov" 69 "Kalendár" 70 "Čítačka textu" 71 "Hry" 72 "Lampa" 73 "Úvodná obrazovka" 74 "MF páčkou zoomu" 75 "Tlačítko módu" 76 "Paleta" 77 "Verzia programu" 78 "Voľná pamäť" 79 "Ladenie" 80 "PropCases" 81 "Stránka PropCase" 82 "Ladiace hodnoty" 83 "Prehliadač pamäte" 84 "Pri stlačení ALT +/-" 85 "Vytvor bootovaciu kartu" 86 "Batéria" 87 "Napätie MAX (mV)" 88 "Napätie MIN (mV)" 89 "Krok (ON=25, OFF=1 mV)" 90 "Batéria - %" 91 "Batéria - mV" 92 "Batéria - ikona" 93 "Čítačka textov" 94 "Nový súbor" 95 "Predošlý súbor" 96 "Font" 97 "Kódová stránka" 98 "Zalamuj slová" 99 "Autoposun" 100 "Oneskor autoposun o (s)" 101 "Hry" 102 "Reversi" 103 "Sokoban" 104 "*** Prvotné nastavenie ***" 105 "Naozaj vrátiť nastavenie\nna prvotné hodnoty?" 106 "*** Informácie o programe ***" 107 "CHDK Ver: %s, #%s\nDátum: %s\nČas: %s\nPrístr: %s\nFW Ver: %s" 108 "*** Informácie o pamäti ***" 109 "Voľná pamäť: %d bytov" 110 "*** Informácie ***" 111 "Prepni prístroj\ndo PLAY módu\na skús to znovu. :)" // nadpisy prehliadača súborov 112 "Prehliadač súborov" 113 "Súbor skriptu" 114 "Texto súbor" 115 "Súbor fontu" 116 "Súbor jazyka" // kalendár 117 "Január" 118 "Február" 119 "Marec" 120 "Apríl" 121 "Máj" 122 "Jún" 123 "Júl" 124 "August" 125 "September" 126 "Október" 127 "November" 128 "December" 129 " Po" 130 " Ut" 131 " St" 132 " Št" 133 " Pi" 134 " So" 135 " Ne" 136 "Dnes:" // tlačítka správ 137 "OK" 138 "Áno" 139 "Nie" 140 "Zrušiť" // rozmiestnenie OSD 141 "Histogram" 142 "Hĺbka ostrosti" 143 "Extra 144 "Prídavné hodnoty" 145 "Ikona batérie" 146 "Stav batérie" 147 "Hodiny" // paleta 148 "Pre vykreslenie farby stlač SET" 149 " Pre ukončenie stlač MENU " 150 "Farba" 151 "%s pre výber farby" // reversi 152 "*** Výsledky hry ***" 153 "Vyhrávaš :))" 154 "Sorry, možno nabudúce :(" 155 "Remíza! :/" 156 "*** Chybný ťah ***" 157 "Sem nemôžeš ťahať!" 158 "Táto bunka nie je prázdna!" 159 "Na ťahu: Ty " 160 "Na ťahu: Canon" 161 " KONIEC HRY " 162 " Biela Čierna " 163 "*** O hre ***" // sokoban 164 "Obtiažnosť" 165 " Ťahy" 166 "*** K O N I E C ***" 167 "Áno!\n Si super! " // konzola 168 "*** SPUSTENÉ ***" 169 "*** PRERUŠENÉ ***" 170 "*** UKONČENÉ ***" // prehliadač súborov 171 "*** Odstrániť adresár ***" 172 "Odstrániť\nVŠETKY súbory \nz vybraného adresára?" 173 "*** Odstrániť súbor ***" 174 "Odstrániť\nvybraný súbor?" // test výkonu 175 "Test výkonu" 176 "Výpočet..." 177 "Štart - stlač set" 178 "Obrazovka" 179 "Zápis :" 180 "Čítanie :" 181 "Pamäť" 182 "Flash-karta" 183 "Zápis (RAW) :" 184 "Zápis (Mem) :" 185 "Zápis (64k) :" 186 "Čítanie (64k) :" 187 "Zakáž vypnutie LCD" 188 "Vystrihni" 189 "Kopíruj" 190 "Prilep" 191 "Odstráň" 192 "Inverzia výberu" 193 "*** Vystrihnutie súborov ***" 194 "Vystrihnúť\n%d súborov\nz %s/?" 195 "*** Kopírovanie súborov ***" 196 "Kopírovať\n%d vybraných súborov\nz %s/?" 197 "*** Odstránenie súborov ***" 198 "Odstrániť\n%d vybraných súborov?" 199 "Čakaj..." 200 "Mriežka" 201 "Vlož mriežku" 202 "Mriežka" 203 "Mriežka" 204 "Súbor mriežky" 205 "Aktuálna mriežka" 206 "Redukuj šum" 207 "Zmeň farby mriežky" 208 " Čiary" 209 " Výplň" 210 "Hĺbka ostrosti" 211 "Hĺbka ostrosti" 212 "Canon vzdial.-predná rov. HO" 213 "Použi EXIF vzdialenosť" 214 "Vzdialenosť v príd.hodnotách" 215 "Predná rovina HO v príd.hod." 216 "Zadná rovina HO v príd.hod." 217 "Hyperfokálna vzdialenosť..." 218 "Hĺbka ostrosti v príd.hod." 219 "Prídavné hodnoty" 220 "Prídavné hodnoty" 221 "Zobraz pri náhľade" 222 "Zoom" 223 "Skutočná' clona" 224 "Skutočná' ISO" 225 "Trhová' ISO" 226 "ISO iba pri AutoISO" 227 "Nastavené Ev (Tv+Av)" 228 "Namerané Ev (Bv+Sv)" 229 "Nastavené Bv (jas)" 230 "Namerané Bv" 231 "Preexpozícia (bez blesku)" 232 "Svetelnosť scény" 233 "Video" 234 "Video" 235 "Video - mód" 236 "Video - bit. rýchlosť" 237 "Video - kvalita" 238 "Extra fotooperácie" 239 "Extra fotooperácie" 240 "Extra čas uzávierky" 241 " Násobok" 242 "Extra clona" 243 "Extra ISO" 244 " Násobok" 245 "Extra vzdialenosť" 246 " Násobok (mm)" 247 "Stupňuj expozíciu pri sérii" 248 "Stupňuj expozíciu pri sérii" 249 "Stupňuj čas" 250 "Stupňuj clonu" 251 "Stupňuj ISO" 252 " Násobok" 253 "Stupňuj vzdialenosť (MF)" 254 " Násobok (mm)" 255 "Smer stupňovania" 256 "Autoštart" 257 "Diaľková spúšť" 258 "Riaď expozíciu (bez blesku)" 259 "Riaď expozíciu (bez blesku)" 260 "Prepočítaj expozíciu" 261 "Prepočítaj Tv expozíciu" 262 "Prepočítaj Av expozíciu" 263 "Prepočítaj ISO expozíciu" 264 "Nuluj hodnoty pri štarte" 265 "Canon preexpozícia" 266 "Vyvolanie RAW do JPG" 267 "Prepni fotoaparát\ndo režimu fotografovania a urob\njednu snímku." 268 "RAW súbor" 269 "RAW - suma" 270 "RAW - priemer" 271 "Málo miesta na karte:\n%dM vyžadované, %dM dostupné." 272 "OSD pri náhľade" 273 "Štart zoznamu úloh" 274 "Vzdialenosť od šošoviek" 275 "Zruš stupňovanie pri štarte" 276 "Vytvor kartu s dvoma partíciami" 277 "Zameň partitície" 278 "Toto ZNIČÍ VŠETKY INFORMÁCIE\nna karte. Pokračovať?" 279 "Táto karta má iba jednu partíciu." 280 "Chyba" 281 "Varovanie" 282 "Informácia" 283 "RGB zebra (len preexpozícia)" 284 "ND filter - stav" 285 "Mriežka histogramu" 286 "OSD varovanie" 287 "OSD varovanie - pozadie" 288 "Ikona voľného miesta" 289 "Voľné miesto - ikona" 290 "Voľné miesto na karte" 291 "Voľné miesto - %" 292 "Voľné miesto - MB" 293 "Voľné miesto - veľkosť" 294 "RAW snímky - zostatok" 295 "RAW - zostatok" 296 "RAW - stav" 297 "Video - stav" 298 " Typ násobku" 299 "Vlastné menu" 300 "Vlastné menu" 301 " " 302 "Násob. konvertora 100=1x" 303 "Indikátor voľn. miesta" 304 " Veľkosť zobrazenia" 305 " Šírka/Výška" 306 " Prah v %" 307 " Prah v MB" 308 "Jednotka varovania" 309 "Prah varovania" 310 "Optický zoom" 311 "Hodiny" 312 "Nastavenie hodín" 313 "Formát hodín" 314 "Pozadie voľného miesta" 315 "Indikátor 12 h formátu" 316 "Pri pol. stlač. spúšte" 317 "Zobrazenie RAW" 318 "RAW" 319 "Voľné miesto na karte" 320 "Voľné miesto" 321 "Vlastné Auto ISO" 322 "Vlastné Auto ISO" 323 "Vlastné Auto ISO" 324 "Maximálny čas" 325 "Vlastný násob. (1/FL/nás.)" 326 "IS násobok (Tv*násobok)" 327 "Max ISO HI (x10)" 328 "Max ISO AUTO (x10)" 329 "Min ISO (x10)" 330 "Názov menu - text" 331 "Názov menu - pozadie" 332 "Kurzor - text" 333 "Kurzor - pozadie" 334 "Centruj menu" 335 "Stlm zvuk pri zoomovaní" 336 "Odstráň vadné pixely" 337 "Vypnúť" 338 "Priemer" 339 "RAWkonv" 340 "Extra nastavenia" 341 "Extra nastavenia - pozadie" 342 "Zakáž extra nastavenia" 343 " Zahrň AutoISO & stupňov." 344 " Skry OSD" 345 "Nie pri videozázname" 346 "Zvyšný čas videa" 347 " Rýchlosť obnovovania (~s)" 348 "Zvyšný čas videa" 349 "Zruš param. videa pri štarte" 350 "Rýchle prepnutie EV" 351 " Veľkosť kroku" 352 "Korekcia EV" 353 "Odstrániť všetky\nRAW súbory bez súvisiacich JPG\nv zložke DCIM?" 354 "Odstrániť všetky\nRAW súbory bez súvisiacich JPG\nvo vybranej zložke?" 355 "Odstrániť všetky\nRAW súbory bez súvisiacich JPG?\n(okrem označených)" 356 "Možnosti RAW\n sa netýkajú tejto položky" 357 "*** Odstránenie RAW súborov ***" 358 "Odstránenie RAW" 359 "Vlastné menu ako základné" 360 "Symboly - font" 361 "Súbor symbolov" 362 "Symboly" 363 "Symboly - text" 364 "Symboly - pozadie" 365 "Vlastné krivky" 366 "Vlastné krivky" 367 "Vlož profil krivky" 368 "Krivka" 369 "Súbor krivky" 370 "Prekrytie okrajov" 371 "Prekrytie okrajov" 372 "Prekrytie okrajov" 373 "Prekrytie - prah" 374 "Prekrytie - farba" 375 "Diaľková spúšť" 376 "Diaľková spúšť" 377 "Synch. diaľková spúšť" 378 "Synchronizácia" 379 "Oneskor synchronizáciu" 380 "Oneskorenie (krok 0.1ms)" 381 "Oneskorenie (krok 0.1s)" 382 "Tlačítko AF - video" 383 "Prvotné hodnoty parametrov" 384 "Nastavenie parametrov" 385 "RAW nie pri športe" 386 "RAW nie pri burst" 387 "RAW nie pri EV stupňovaní" 388 "RAW nie pri časovači" 389 "Výnimky" 390 "Menu výnimiek RAW" 391 "Varovať pri výnimke?" 392 "Vyber 1. položku menu" 393 "Pauza (0.1s)" 394 "Diaľková spúšť - synchronizácia" 395 "Video - rýchle ovládanie" 396 "Teplota" 397 "Teplota" 398 "Video - ovládanie kvality" 399 "Diaľkový zoom" 400 "Zoom pauza 0.1s" 401 "Zvuk pri štarte" 402 "Odčít. RAW - predpona" 403 "Odčít. RAW - prípona" 404 "Odčítaj vstup. hodn. tmy" 405 "Odčítaj výst. hodn. tmy" 406 "od" 407 "...%d viac súborov" 408 "Odčítanie" 409 "Odčítaj od označeného" 410 "Ulož parametre" Category:Language files